Finding Love in Unexpected Places
by RosaConnor12
Summary: What happens if Ghost Adventures had Sam, Colby, Brennen on their show? What about Brennen's sister Ashley? Will there be love? Will there be death? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's another story with GA and I hope ya'll like it! Also just so you know this isn't a sequel to my other GA story but I'm bringing back those characters for the sake of my story. I may just get rid of that one completely because I am no longer happy with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures or any YouTubers that are in the story. **

**Chapter 1 **

AshPOV

It's another sunny day in LA and so far I have nothing planned besides maybe reading until Maddison comes over to do our next video for our channel. I was in my room when Brennen came in and he was shirtless again.

"Brennen, what are you doing?" I asked him

"My dear sister we are going to be exploring with Sam and Colby," Brennen said with excitement. I looked at him like he was crazy, Brennen knew my feelings on haunted places and most places Sam and Colby explore they don't get permission to actually explore.

"No, I will not join because they don't get permission to go to these places," I told him.

"But Ash, we are going to La Purisima Mission state park, Sam and Colby actually had to get permission this time," Brennen told me, I thought about what he said then shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine but if I die it's on you boys to bring my body back," I said to him. Brennen laughed and said,

"You're just being dramatic again though we won't be alone this time, someone else will be joining us but Sam and Colby have no idea who it would be," Brennen told me. I sighed and just rolled over onto my stomach,

"Great so it's not a normal exploring video, this will be great, I also hope you plan on filming at some point because it would be apart of your vlog for that day," I told him and he laughed saying he was most defiantly going to be filming. Before Brennen left my room I called out to him,

"Brennen, me and Maddison plan on doing a try not to sing or dance challenge you think you can spare some time to do that?" Brennen thought for a moment then agreed to the plan and went to find his fur baby. I stayed in my room until Maddison came into the apartment and I grabbed my camera and laptop. I set up the camera and had the soundtrack already up on YouTube.

"Brennen, are you ready?" I asked him

"Yea!" I waited for Brennen to get in place in front of the camera and I started recording.

"Hello, lovely people! So today I have here with me and Maddison my brother Brennen Taylor and we are going to do a try to not sing, dance, tap, head nod, or anything that could be taken as singing or dancing." I said to them.

"What are we doing this challenge too?" Maddison, I gave her a smirk before answering her question,

"We are going to be doing the Greatest Showman Soundtrack!" I said with excitement. I knew we all will lose but I want to see how long each of us could actually last.

"Great, if I have known we were doing that I wouldn't have agreed," Brennen said dramatically,

"Yes but you love me so you would've done this no matter what," I told him. Maddison started laughing at our bickering but stopped to get us uncontrol,

"Come on guys!" Maddison said to us and then I got the first song up and started to compose myself before starting the song.

**Ashley **_Brennen _Maddison _**All three **__Brennen and Ashley _'Ashley and Maddison' "Maddison and Brennen" 

Greatest Show

Woah

As soon as the first notes came out I had to bite my tongue not to sing and I knew Brennen wasn't any better by the looks of it.

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah

Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)

Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)

And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

Taking your breath, stealing your mind

And all that was real is left behind

So far it seemed that Maddison was faring better than me and Brennen so I just looked at him and he looked over at me. We couldn't stay silent for the next part so we just belted out the lyrics.

_Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over  
It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion  
There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding  
All that you know  
So tell me do you wanna go?  
_Maddison just started laughing at us but since both I and Brennen lost already we decided to try again on the next song. I knew Maddison was going to lose with this song since it was her favorite part.

A Million Dreams

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design 

I started to see Maddison crack when it got the "the world that's waiting up for me" I knew I could make it through this song. We continued the song to see if either of us would crack under the pressure.

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Maddison almost lasted but sadly lost by the end of the song,

"Ok two more songs and then that'll be all for this video," I said. This next song was mine and Brennen's song and I have no idea if we would make it through this song.

Other Side

Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls, you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

I knew me and Brennen won't make it so I walked over to him and sang,

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side**

Then Brennen joined in with the song and actually grabbed some Jack Daniels we kept on hand and poured some in cups that we kept for the drink as well.

_Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells  
I'll have to leave that up to you  
Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side_

I was having a blast and just didn't bother to turn the song off once we both started to sing.

**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays**

I asked him as if we really were apart of a music video and I could tell in his eyes he wanted to break out laughing.

_If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns _

Brennen sang back to me and I knew Maddison was filming us on her phone to probably post all over Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat.

**But you would finally live a little, finally, laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream  
And it'll wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

There was a pause in the music and Brennen made a face like he was thinking before smirking and singing,

_Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking? _

I shrugged my shoulders and answered him,

**Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen **

_I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine_

**Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime **

_Fifteen  
_**I'd do eight  
**_Twelve  
_**Maybe nine  
**_Ten_

_Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
_**So if you do like I do  
**_So if you do like me  
__Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side_  
**So if you do like I do  
**_(To the other side)_  
**So if you do like me  
**_(We're going to the other side)  
__'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side_

After our song was over Brennen picked me up and started to spin me around and dipped me before we played the last song.

"That so wasn't planned but I do love that song," I said.

"Yea, plus your both going to be a little drunk now," Maddison said. I just gave her a stink eye and chose the last song.

"OK, last song and this one I think all three of us will crack at, whom I kidding we already lost but eh, might as well try one last time," I said.

Come Alive

You stumble through your days  
Got your head hung low  
Your skies are a shade of grey  
Like a zombie in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But you can shake awake  
I really started to bite my tongue on this one because it's also a favorite of mine. I honestly have no idea how Maddison is winning.

'Cause you're just a dead man walking  
Think of that your only option  
But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the color's blinding  
Take the world and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
You'll never be the same

Right as the chorus started to play all three of us broke and started to sing,

_**Come alive, come alive  
Go and ride your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reach it up  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified  
And the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
And you know, you can't go back again  
To the world that you were living in  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive**_

At that point, all three of us just gave up trying on not to sing and just sang out the rest of the song and just had fun with it. Once the song was over we stopped so we all could catch our breath and I did the goodbye,

"There you have it, we lost especially me and Brennen-" I was about to say more when Brennen spoke up.

"I agree but that's because we play the soundtrack none stop so we basically know every word to each song." I agreed and said,

"True, now that's all for this video hit the like button if you liked it, subscribe and hit that notification bell because that will give you updates when I post a video! Now check out my brother Brennen on his channel, the link will be in the description below, and check out the merch!" I said with excitement and once we were done filming Maddison left and I went to lay down on the couch.

"So, how will the exploring video go?" I asked Brennen because I figured Colby would've at least given him some information.

"Well, Colby said we will end up guest starring on a tv series and their explore video would just be that once it airs on tv," Brennen said and with that, I spent the rest of the day watching tv while Brennen edited his video for tomorrow.

**Hey guys! So I hope this chapter was alright, I do plan on updating one other chapter if not tonight then tomorrow at some point. Review, pm me, follow or favorite! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for the support, I hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures, any YouTubers, or Songs that are mentioned in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2 **

**ASHPOV**

Today is the day that Brennen, Sam, Colby, and I are supposed to guest star on a tv series and so far Sam nor Colby wanted to tell us who's show we are going to be on. I was tired as hell because I was up most of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out who we were meeting. I gave another sigh when Brennen nudged me, I looked over and saw his look and I just shook my head. I laid my head on Brennen's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

**BPOV**

When I felt Ashley go limb on my shoulder indicating she fell asleep I just wrapped my arm around her and hoped she grabbed some sleep while we were on our way to the spot.

"So, who's show are we going to be on? Will I be able to add this to my vlog?" I asked. Sam was the one to answer me,

"We will be on Ghost Adventures but I don't think you can vlog but you can ask once we meet the team."

"That kinda sucks," I said to them before pulling out my phone and text Jake to let him know that Kolby will need out again and fed. Once my text sent out I asked them to turn up the music and I just listened to the radio while Same and Colby started to come up with a game plan.

"We are about two minutes from the state park so why don't you wake Ashley up and give her time to wake up before meeting the Ghost Adventures crew," Colby said to me and I nodded to what he said as I started to wake my sister up. Ashley mumbled in her sleep but snuggled closer to me I knew I probably couldn't wake her up on my own so I pulled out my phone and started to blast one of my songs in her ear and she jumped up hitting her head on the car ceiling. I cringed back because that sounded like that hurt like a bitch.

"Ow, what the hell Brennen!?" Ashley said pissed off I noticed Sam and Colby were trying not to break out laughing knowing Ashley can be scary when mad.

"Lo siento sis, but I had to wake you up in order to be ready to get out of the car here in a minute," I said to her before she decided to punch me. Ashley just huffed and said I owed her big time for this.

"Ok we are here guys and remember I don't know if we can film this for our channels but I'm going to film either way and I'm sure Brennen was planning that anyway," Sam said to us and Brennen nodded to what he was saying.

"Fine by me I'll just be a guest star for the Sam and Colby channel and Brennen's viewers are used to seeing me so that's nothing," Ashley said. Colby got the camera situated while Brennen and I just sat forward in our seats. When the red light on the camera turned on Colby started their intro,

"What's up, guys! Sam and Colby here" then Sam picked up where Colby left off,

"We are joined today with Brennen Taylor and his little sister Ashley Taylor, we will also be on a famous tv series called Ghost Adventures." I heard Ashley suck in a breath of air but otherwise didn't interrupt Colby when he started to talk.

"We are here at La Purisima Mission state park, now usually we don't go to places that are still in use but because of Sam's obsession with the paranormal, we decided to come here. Now we won't be able to show much but only of our point of view when we split of the Ghost Adventures crew and do our own thing." Colby said. We started to get out of the car and once out Sam and Colby did a promo for their merch that Ashley just happens to be wearing as well. We went to the entrance to the park while Sam and Colby started to talk about the history of the place and I decided to just talk with Ashley for a bit since we both really didn't care and only really wanted to explore the place. When we finally got to where we needed to go, Sam and Colby, stopped filming but that's when I started my vlog again.

"So, as you know I am with my sister Ashley and our friends Sam and Colby! We are getting ready to explore La Purisima Mission State Park. Now I may not be able to show ya'll much of this because we are also joining the Ghost Adventures crew so I will try to film when I can." Then put my hand in front of my camera lends to turn off the camera.

"So, you two, Brennen and the Ghost Adventures crew will all be filming?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, that's if we can but I and Sam usually don't care and Brennen does his own thing," Colby said.

"True, so when are we suppose to meet these people?" Ashley asked.

"Soon I hope because I really don't want to prolong this video and I knew Brennen has to get his other videos edited as well," Colby said.

"Your not wrong bro," I said. We only waited for another 10 minutes when some more people started walking towards us. One guy was wearing a black shirt, with a black jacket over it, black ripped jeans, and black converses on. The other guy wore a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and regular tennis shoes and he was holding a camera in his hand. The next guy had short spike-like hair, dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it, dark ripped jeans, and blue converses on. The last guy had short curly hair, a beard, wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. I figured this was the Ghost Adventures crew and introduced myself.

"Hello, my names Brennen Taylor" then Ashley stepped forward

"Hola, Ashley Taylor" then moved over by me and allowed Sam and Colby to introduce themselves.

"Sam Goldbach"

"Colby Brock" then the guy who looked the most stylish introduced his friends.

"My name is Zak Bagans"

"Aaron Goodwin"

"Jay Wasley" then finally

"Billy Toley"

**Fast forward from the filming of all parties and to Ashley's Point of View**

I was exhausted after staying in that place all night and I did get to talk with Zak whenever none of our cameras were rolling. I honestly felt a connection to him and hoped we would stay in touch over time maybe fall in love. I was back in my room listening to Westlife and just started to video myself singing one of their songs.

**The Rose **

**Westlife**

Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love it is a hunger  
An endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
And you it's only seed  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live  
When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed  
That with the sun's love  
In the spring  
Becomes the rose

By the end of the song, I had tears streaming down my face because it took me years to believe I was a rose despite having a wonderful family. I stopped my camera and just sat on the floor thinking of my life and knew that many people don't see my pain but becoming a YouTuber and making others happy is a wonderful feeling but it doesn't compare to waiting to find the love of my life someday. When I made the wish a long time ago I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I hope Zak is the one for me. There was a knock on my door before I answered I wiped away my tears and put my happy mask back on. When I opened the door I saw that it was Brennen,

"Hey what's up?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady so Brennen didn't see what was wrong or that I was crying.

"I was going to go out and grab something to eat, want to join?" Brennen asked. I smiled at him and answered,

"No, I'm not very hungry but bring me back something for later I was about to take a nap," I told him which wasn't a lie I think I just need sleep. Brennen nodded and kissed my forehead before heading out and I left my door open so Kolby can come in and snuggle with me and as soon as my head it the pillow I was out like a light.

**Hey guys! So I know I cut the filming out but I figured it'll just be easier to show the episode to Ghost Adventures as a whole with the Trap House instead of going through so many different point of views for this. Favorite, Follow, review, or pm me! Until Next Time! **


End file.
